Blood and Sex
by Akiame Harbinger
Summary: One shot: Ken is the berzerker of the Weiss team... but who's able to reign him in?


Stainless steel claws ripped through the night with a flash of light reflected off of the streetlight a few hundred yards away. A few moments later, a katana slashed the night, the slender blade rising up then slashing back down and emerging with a red tinge back into the low light.  
  
More men poured out of the building behind the two young men, all body guards for the man hiding inside. Omi and Yohji had probably already gotten into the building, thanks to the distraction Ken and Ran were making in the back of the building and the man was probably dead already, without his guards' knowledge.  
  
Looking back, Ken merely grinned and plunged into the throng of armed men. Bullets whizzed past him as he ducked and shot up, claws extended, with an uppercut into one of the men's chins. As that man gurgled his last, Ken spun his heel straight into another man's face, the blood from the first gushing down his arm and soaking the glove and jacket he wore. He spared a glance sideways to see how his team mate was fairing.  
  
The red head was slashing his way through his own throng, the thin blade and the man's hands soaked in dark red blood. The man's coat flared about him as he spun to stick the blade into another man's chest and his flying fist caught another in the jaw line with a sickening snap.  
  
All this blood was enough to make any sane man mad. But no one could say Ken was the sanest of men. His grin grew even more and he howled in delight as he plunged his claws into another man's stomach then ripped them upwards before drawing them out and kicking backwards into someone's chest. Weiss had not seen such a bloodletting in a long time and Ken was relishing in it. His normally bright sea-green eyes were shining with a red hint in the streetlight as the claws and his feet took out his victims with the trained precision of a professional assassin.  
  
He hardly noticed when the last of the men died by his hands. His heightened senses told him there was one more man behind him and he flung himself back into a back flip, both feet kicking at the man who danced back. His teammates katana winked with light as he drew it to the ready then charged, crimson hair swinging from his face in the onslaught.  
  
Ken spun to face him, claws reaching upwards to block the downwards strike then flung aside the blade still in the man's hand as his free hand swung into the red head's stomach. Ran's knee struck upwards to both block and push aside his fist before the foot kicked out for his privates in a below the belt hit. But Ken's claws had made the large circle and were coming in to strike that knee aside.  
  
Ran's leg snapped downward as violet eyes stayed locked on those greens he couldn't tear away from. Once the claws were out of range, he grabbed that wrist and held it locked to his side as he leaned in to kiss the man he was fighting. He groaned at feeling Ken kiss him back with a fierceness that threatened to overwhelm him. Ran brought his blade to Ken's neck, letting the sharp edge drag over perfectly tanned skin without drawing blood and driving teammate to even more roughness. Their tongues continued the fight that they had paused for a moment, pushing and rubbing together in another kind of dance.  
  
After another few hot moments, Ken shoved him back and spun downwards, one foot aiming to sweep the man off of his feet. Ran danced back once more then swung the blade to the side and back up, aiming for Ken's head. Ken allowed himself fall to the side to dodge, then kicked himself back up to his feet and circled the red head.  
  
Ran smirked as he noted his chance, sheathed his katana then bull rushed the brunette and slammed his back into the side of the building. Ken grunted then brought both hands up and back down in one fist. Ran raised the sheathed blade to block and leaned in to kiss him again.  
  
Both weapons clattered to the ground as the two bodies pushed against each other in a passionate lip-lock. Neither could breathe, so Ken put his head back with a moan and broke the kiss. Ran's lips attached themselves to that proffered neck as he shoved off both soaked gloves. He felt the brunette put his arms around his neck as his own warm fingers sought out the flesh he wanted to ravish, running maddeningly gentle from Ken's stomach up his chest underneath the black t-shirt and jacket.  
  
Ken's fingers embedded into sunset hair as he panted and arched into the man's fingers for more. His trapped body pushed against Ran's as their passions rose even higher. He heard Ran moan as the man's lips and teeth attacked his neck, aiming to leave a mark.  
  
Ran's fingers slid back down to undo the other's pants and push them down quickly, then slid back to roughly squeeze his lovers ass and tug him up against him harder. As Ken cried out in pleasure, he smirked and raised his head to look into his eyes, one finger pushing into the man trapped between him and the wall.  
  
Ken panted harder and looked up into those impassioned eyes, "God, Ran. I need you.." He lowered his own hands to undo the man's pants and push them down as he raised a leg to get it out of the oversized jeans he had started to buy after the first time this happened.  
  
That first time was even rougher than this and was the most unexpected thing to happen on a mission. Ken had gone just as mad and attacked Ran blindly. Ran had barely blocked the first attack and had kissed him, simply to distract him enough to punch him out. But the kiss escalated as the brunette kissed him back and neither could stop the advancing passions. The mission had been finished by Yohji, even though the plan was that Ran would do so. After that mission, Ran and Ken wouldn't partner up with anyone but the other in a mission. Ken figured that Ran was the only one who could bring him out of the madness. Ran did so just to keep Ken from attacking either of the other two. This is the eighth mission in six months since that first one in which the two lost themselves to their desires, and in five of them the same has happened.  
  
Ken's leg moved up to wrap around Ran's waist as Yohji's voice came through the night and straight into their ears thanks to modern technology, "Building clear. Heading out."  
  
Ran grunted in answer to the other two, still looking into Ken's eyes as if burning into his soul. Ken grinned that mad grin and tugged him back into a rough kiss. Ran knew these first few moments of their love making were crucial. He had to convince Ken that he was a lover, not a victim, but Ken's mind was anything but logical when he was like this. He was lucky that first time and escaped only with claw marks down his chest and one ruined shirt. After that time, he learned how to tame the brunette and how to keep his head when the man went berserk. He seemed to be the only one able to draw him out of insanity and back to the real world. This time, he knew Ken was his completely. Those eyes weren't as mad as they could be and Ken had called him by name.  
  
He pushed another finger into the brunette, drawing another moan from him. Ken broke the kiss to lean his head back again, "Fuck, Ran. just do it. screw me, damn it!" Those words drew the red head's breath from his chest and both hands slid to grope the moaning man's butt once more. On cue, Ken jumped the little bit needed to wrap both legs around him and Ran slid into him with his own moan.  
  
Both bodies stilled for a moment of pure pleasure and shifting until they were both comfortable enough for the next step. Ken's head fell slowly forward and he opened his eyes to look into his lovers with a nod. Ran gave him a private smile then shoved into him deeper, making Ken grunt. They started a hard and quick rhythm together as Ken drew his arms up around his neck to hold on as if for dear life.  
  
Ran's fingers held onto Ken's bottom as if wanting to meld with the tanned flesh beneath them. Ran had suspicions that either Ken went to tanning beds or sunned nude on the roof in summer. No skin could look this perfectly tanned naturally. Ken's own fingers embedded into his hair again, holding onto the strands and the back of his head roughly, tugging him once more into a lip-tearing kiss, tongues colliding and fighting for dominance of the kiss. Ran's pace picked up speed, harshly pushing into Ken's body and searching for the spot that makes him scream. Ken held onto him tightly and rocked with him as best as he could. He broke the kiss to lean his head back once more and scream in pleasure as his insides were set on fire.  
  
It only took a few more moments of this before both bodies shook in orgasm and two voices cried out in completed passion. Ran rested against his brunette as they panted, his lips kissing along the man's still clothed shoulder gently and Ken dipped his head to return the kisses to his neck. Ran's fingers slipped from his bottom, letting the younger man drop to his shaky feet and drawing himself out. His arms slipped around Ken's waist to hold him steady.  
  
Ken closed his eyes and dropped his head onto Ran's shoulder, tucking his head perfectly beneath his chin, both arms still up around his neck. They both caught their breath and leaned against each other for support as they got over the shaking from the forceful orgasms.  
  
Ken raised his face and opened his eyes to look up into the amethyst eyes of the taller man, "Geez, Ran, I'm waiting for you to literally screw my brains out one of these days."  
  
Ran gave him another smirk, "I will. Someday. Get dressed. The others are waiting for us." With the order given, Ran knew that Ken had come back to him here in the real world. Ken smiled and let him go then leaned down, as Ran backed away, to get his pants back on. Ran did the same and they looked each other over then picked up their weapons and turned to leave the scene.  
  
As they walked, Ran glanced at his sometimes lover, "Will you be sleeping in my bed for the night?"  
  
Ken nodded, "Yeah, you're the only one who can chase off the nightmares." He smiled up at the red head sadly. The nightmares always come after the missions. When Ran was beside him as he slept, he felt more protected or something, but the dreams weren't as violent. Ran knows when to wake him and when to let him sleep on. Ran also knows how to get his mind off of the dreams.  
  
Ran nodded, "Good, then make sure you come in quietly." Ken nodded and looked down, a bit sad that they were hiding this relationship from the others of Weiss. Ran had told him that it was essential they did so. He didn't want the team to break up over it, nor did he want it to distract the other two. Both would be deadly situations.  
  
Ran also knew that Ken wanted more out of their 'fuck buddy' relationship. He simply felt nothing for the brunette other than overwhelming desire. He liked the fire and passion of his younger teammate. He liked the man's tanned skin and the tight muscles underneath it, ready and waiting to be released in some sort of competition, be it a game of soccer or a fight for dominance over another.  
  
Yohji looked up as the two came into view, then grinned, "It's about time, we were about to come out there looking for your dead bodies!!" Omi giggled and waved from his seat on Seven's hood.  
  
Ken waved back, "Yeah, yeah, fuck off. We were just making sure that we got everyone."  
  
Yohji snickered, "Yeah, like we believe that." He eyed Ken as he came closer then looked at Omi, "I think you owe me 50 bucks."  
  
Omi pouted, "Yeah, yeah. I guess I do."  
  
Ran frowned, "Why do you owe him money?"  
  
Omi giggled and blushed, "I owe him because I didn't believe you two were actually lovers."  
  
Ken's mouth dropped open, "You're betting on my love life??"  
  
He swung a punch at Yohji who ducked and dodged with a laugh, "Oh, come on, it's not like you two can keep a secret like that from me!!"  
  
Ran groaned in mock pain and put a hand to his temple, "What was it that gave us away?"  
  
Yohji laughed again, "It was either the cries of passion at night, or the fact that you'd come back from missions with hickeys. I was willing to bet that you weren't fucking the bad guys before killing them. Besides, you would always insist on working with Ken, Ran. You told us it was because of his berserk fits and that you were the only one who could calm him down. Of course, that made me wonder HOW you calmed him down."  
  
Ken snickered and swung another punch at the man, "Shut up, you. At least we'll stay together and not fuck around like you do. You should take lessons from Omi." Ran gave the brunette a frown. Why would he say something like that? Ken knew how Ran felt about this relationship.  
  
The blue eyed boy in question blushed once more, "Awww, come on, leave me out of this. Let's get out of here before the clean up crew comes." He slid off the hood of the car and went around, jumping into the front seat.  
  
Yohji lit up a smoke and followed the boy to his seat behind the wheel, acting quite offended, "Me, take lessons from him?? I think not. In fact, I think it should be the other way around. How about it, Oms? Wanna take some love lessons tonight??"  
  
Omi smacked him in the shoulder, "Not even in your dreams." Yohji laughed and started the car.  
  
Ran led Ken to the back seat and they sat beside each other for the ride home. Ken gave him nervous glances, wondering if he should make his move tonight and ask the red head to be his. Ran glanced at Ken when he wasn't looking, wondering just what the boy wanted from him. The night was still theirs and they both planned to make the best of it, whether it was simple pleasure or something more complex. 


End file.
